


Trust Me, It Has to be Her

by Bloke



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Superheroes, Texting, its a chat fic y'all, jisu thinks yeji is suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloke/pseuds/Bloke
Summary: Jisu: okay but her body type is like the sameRyujin: JISURyujin: it’s SECOND periodJisu: OKAY HEAR ME OUTJisu: I’m not like checking her outJisu: I just searched up a few youtube videos of her dancingJisu: theyre kinda blurry butJisu: im p sureJisu: she has the same body type as sear(Or, Jisu thinks Yeji from AP Bio is a superhero. Ryujin is unconvinced.)
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Trust Me, It Has to be Her

**Wednesday**

**10:30 am**

**Jisu: okay but her body type is like the same**

_Ryujin: JISU_

_Ryujin: it’s SECOND period_

**Jisu: OKAY HEAR ME OUT**

**Jisu: I’m not like checking her out**

**Jisu: I just searched up a few youtube videos of her dancing**

**Jisu: theyre kinda blurry but**

**Jisu: im p sure**

**Jisu: she has the same body type as sear**

  
  
  


**11:23 am**

**Jisu: brb stalking yeji's social media cause im a dumbass w/ no social skills**

_Ryujin: ???_

**Jisu: jkjk. thats creepy**

**Jisu: i’ll talk to her**

_Ryujin: jesus fuc_

  
  
  


**12:03 pm**

**Jisu: so i scrolled through her insta**

_Ryujin: >.> _

**Jisu: IM JUST KDIING**

**Jisu: jk i’m not**

**Jisu: plz dont judge**

_Ryujin: <.> _

**Jisu: jskdlfjs that face**

  
  
  


**12:09 pm**

**Jisu: she has a 4.0 GPA**

**Jisu: and she’s captain of the soccer team?**

**Jisu: literally how??? are we the same age??** ****

**Jisu: all ive done in 17 years is waste air**

**Jisu: hello?**

**Jisu: ryu?**

**Jisu: oof**

  
  
  


**12:42 pm**

_Ryujin: wtf do u mean waste air_

_Ryujin: smh_

**Jisu: can we eat together?**

_Ryujin: DUH_

_Ryujin: u don’t even need to ASK_

_Ryujin: gimme a sec to leave the music room_

_Ryujin: idk y u dont wanna sit with us_

_Ryujin: ur always_

_Ryujin: ALWAYS_

_Ryujin: free to join_

**Jisu: i prefer to be alone**

**Jisu: plus i dont really like the music room**

**Jisu: its all dark and musty and ew**

  
  
  


**2:20 pm**

**Jisu: okay its ap bio time**

**Jisu: im gonna see yeji now**

**Jisu: wish this dumbass good luck**

_Ryujin: lmao ur not a dumbass_

**Jisu: lol**

  
  
  


**2:54 pm**

**Jisu: LOL**

**Jisu: GET READY TO TAKE BACK WHAT U SAID**

**Jisu: BECAUSE GUESS WHO JUST ACCDIENTALLY EXPOSED HERSELF**

**Jisu: Yeji saw my youtube search history during a lab**

**Jisu: and then i got so anxious i ruined the experiment**

**Jisu: and now we have all have zeros**

**Jisu: WHY DO I ALWAYS DO THIS**

**Jisu: fuck me**

**Jisu: brb gonna fling myself off the roof**

  
  
  


**3:05 pm**

**Jisu: do u ever regret like, ur entire life**

**Jisu: and existence?**

**Jisu: and just wanna DIE**

  
  
  


**3:25 pm**

_Ryujin: JISU_

_Ryujin: IM HEADING OVER NOW_

_Ryujin: WHERE R U_

  
  
  


**3:28 pm**

_Ryujin: WHERE_

_Ryujin: ARE_

_Ryujin: YOU_

_Ryujin: gonna search the whole school until i find u_

**Jisu: sjdklfsjf**

**Jisu: im at the field bleachers**

_Ryujin: omw hoe_

  
  
  
  


**Thursday**

**7:20 pm**

_Ryujin: so_

_Ryujin: since i know ur obsession_

_Ryujin: isnt gonna stop_

_Ryujin: tell me about it_

_Ryujin u seem to know a lot about sear_

**Jisu: i met her once**

_Ryujin: a lot of people met her_

_Ryujin: i met her once too_

_Ryujin: she escorted me home when it got too late_

**Jisu: isnt she great?**

_Ryujin: wby?_

_Ryujin: how did u meet her?_

  
  
  


**7:28 pm**

**Jisu: remember that mass hostage situation at the mall last year?**

_Ryujin: ah shit_

**Jisu: lol**

_Ryujin: ah fuck_

_Ryujin: r u okay?_

  
  
  


**7:33 pm**

**Jisu: its fine**

**Jisu: its in the past**

_Ryujin: how did it go?_

**Jisu: tbh i was dying**

**Jisu: no not literally**

**Jisu: there was this hooded girl**

**Jisu: who talked me out of a panic attack**

_Ryujin: oof im glad_

**Jisu: and we hit it off i guess**

**Jisu: and by hit it off i mean she spoke with me so thta I didn’t go tumbling into a nother panic attack**

**Jisu: and then she held my hand**

_Ryujin: she’s nice_

**Jisu: ikr**

**Jisu: but then she went and disappeared**

**Jisu: and the lights came back on and sear came fire powers n all and diffused the situation and stuff**

_Ryujin: what about the girl???_

**Jisu: ^^^ my thoughts exactly**

**Jisu: so my theory is like basically what if the hooded girl was sear yknow? esp since i couldnt find her after it was all over**

**Jisu: what more**

**Jisu: the next day yeji came up to me and started asking me how i was**

_Ryujin: WUT_

**Jisu: YEAH**

**Jisu: it confused the hell ou t of me since like**

**Jisu: we hadnt spoken since sophmore year att**

**Jisu: and i literally told NO ONE about what happened**

**Jisu: so i gave her the big side eye right**

**Jisu: she told me she was at the mall as well and saw me**

**Jisu: i didn’t think about it much at the time**

**Jisu: but like**

**Jisu: how would i hve missed her?**

**Jisu: there was only like 20 people where i was like, i def would have recognized her**

**Jisu: ugh tbh it was too dark and cramped at the time to see anyone**

**Jisu: i couldnt even see how the hooded girl looked**

**Jisu: but then how did yeji see me????**

_Ryujin: damn_

_Ryujin: yknow_

**Jisu: yeah**

**Jisu: idk you’re prob right it is all very porous**

_Ryujin: that is all very sus_

**Jisu: nah i shouldn’t have been so sus to Yeji**

_Ryujin: nah_

**Jisu: nah**

_Ryujin: nah_

**Jisu: pffft**

_Ryujin: r u like_

_Ryujin: genuinely okay?_

_Ryujin: with the hostage stuff and all?_

**Jisu: yeah yeah im fine**

**Jisu: im not glass**

  
  
  
  


**Friday**

**10:30 am**

_Ryujin: I searched up some articles on Sear_

_Ryujin: people speculate she’s prob between 20-30_

_Ryujin: and a martial artist or smthing_

  
  
  


**10:36 am**

_Ryujin: DAMN these ppl crazy_

_Ryujin: they analyzed her bone strucutre and traced her face underneath her mask n stuff_

_Ryujin: theres like 10 million digital recreations of her face online_

_Ryujin: + speculation that she’s white and hawaiian_

_Ryujin: or asian_

_Ryujin: thoughts?_

_Ryujin: and theyve tried to follow her n shit_

_Ryujin: trying to stick hidden cameras and tracking devises on her and stuff_

_Ryujin: wtf_

**Jisu: YEAH**

**Jisu: ITS INSANE**

**Jisu: LIKE**

**Jisu: the LENGTSH THESE PEOPLE GO TO**

**Jisu: its just a blatant violation of privacy**

**Jisu: how the fuck has she not been caught out yet**

**Jisu: and yeah ive seen the theories about her ethnicity**

**Jisu: they make me kinda uncomfortable**

**Jisu: overall theres way too much contradicting stuff for me to like**

**Jisu: buy any of it**

_Ryujin: ^_

  
  
  


**11:13 am**

**Jisu: yknow im relieved u believe me now**

**Jisu: i felt kinda stupid before**

_Ryujin: sorry about that_

**Jisu: its okay**

  
  
  


**12:56 pm**

_Ryujin: y dont u everrrrr sittt with ussss_

_Ryujin: Yuna thinks u dont like her_

_Ryujin: since ur always so aloof_

_Ryujin: and u hate her hugs_

**Jisu: jskldfjs its not her**

**Jisu: i dont hate her hugs**

**Jisu: i just need a warning**

**Jisu: she surprises me too much**

_Ryujin: she gives u a lot of warning_

_Ryujin: she like_

_Ryujin: makes herself VERY visible before appraoching_

_Ryujin: from ur frontside_

_Ryujin: also she wears rainbow neon like 99% of the time so_

**Jisu: okay tru**

**Jisu: i just startle easily**

**Jisu: sorry**

**Jisu: i hope i didnt bother her**

_Ryujin: pfffft_

_Ryujin: nothing bothers yuna_

_Ryujin: so COME OVER BICH_

_Ryujin: OR ELSE ILL DRAG U_

**Jisu: OOF**

**Jisu: i dun wannaaaa**

_Ryujin: I-_

_Ryujin: BICH_

_Ryujin: tbh i dont even know where u sit at lunch_

_Ryujin: SNEAKY_

**Jisu: :P**

**Jisu: if u must know**

**Jisu: i sit at the bleachers at the field**

**Jisu: its nice and cool there**

**Jisu: open and breezy**

**Jisu: u should join me sometime**

_Ryujin: im literally coming over rn_

**Jisu: jslkdfjkdsf**

**3:51 pm**

**Jisu: part of me wants to like, really get to know yeji so i can yeet into her house and search for clues. see if she trips up and says more than she should know**

**Jisu: but thats just disrespectful and creepy and taking advantage of her**

_Ryujin: DUH_

_Ryujin: dont be fucking creepy_

_Ryujin: just get to know her normally_

**Jisu: which is why ive asked her to go out with me to an ice cream place this saturday**

**Jisu: like genuinely trying to form a normal friendship**

**Jisu: and me and my nervous ass was like**

**Jisu: ‘to make up for fucking over our lab’**

**Jisu: and she was like**

**Jisu: ARE U GONNA TAKE EVERYONE ELSE IN OUR GROUP ON A DATE TOO THEN**

**Jisu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_Ryujin: AHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Ryujin: HAHAHAHAHAA_

**Jisu: time to PERISH**

_Ryujin: but the real question is_

_Ryujin: did she say yes_

**Jisu: she DID**

  
  
  


**5:02 pm**

**Jisu: HOLY SHIT**

**Jisu: okay so ik we talked about like not being creepy**

**Jisu: BUT LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND ON HER INSTA**

**Jisu: unknown.png**

**Jisu: THATS LATEX IN THE BACKGROUND**

**Jisu: OF HER ROOM????**

**Jisu: unknown1.png**

**Jisu: IT LOOKS LIKE THE SAME SHADE AS SEAR’s OUTFIT?????????**

_Ryujin: holy FUCK YEAH_

**Jisu: ITS LITERALLY HER**

_Ryujin: YEJI IS SEAR CONFIRMED?????_

  
  
  


**5:12 pm**

_Ryujin: she said it was her dance outfit to celebrate sear at a performance_

**Jisu: fuck**

_Ryujin: its the first time ive ever talked to ehr_

_Ryujin: she blocked me sjlkdjfslkjsdf_

**Jisu: SDLJFSLKFJSDLKF**

  
  
  
  


**Saturday**

**8:50 am**

_Ryujin: good morning_

_Ryujin: R U READY_

**Jisu: YES**

**Jisu: we're meeting @ 12 for lunch and then desert**

_Ryujin: so like_

_Ryujin: were u just_

_Ryujin: gay for her all this time_

**Jisu: sjdlkfdsjfkls**

**Jisu: this is just**

**Jisu: FIELD RESEARCH**

_Ryujin: right_

  
  
  


**12:02 pm**

**Jisu: ITS TIME**

  
  
  


**1:39 pm**

_Ryujin: HOW GOES IT_

  
  
  


**2: 47 pm**

_Ryujin: updates_

_Ryujin: NEEDED_

  
  
  


**3:12 pm**

_Ryujin: JISU_

  
  
  


**5: 54 pm**

_Ryujin: Jisu?_

_Ryujin: did it not go well?_

  
  
  


**6:12 pm**

_Ryujin: y aren't u responding?_

  
  
  


**6:40 pm**

_Ryujin: plz respond soon_

  
  
  


**Sunday**

**9:59 am**

**Jisu: hey**

_Ryujin: JISU_

_Ryujin: HO WHERE U BEEN_

**Jisu: srry for not responding**

_Ryujin: what happened?_

_Ryujin: r u okay?_

**Jisu: nothing**

**Jisu: i was just**

**Jisu: it was going really well**

**Jisu: at first**

**Jisu: except on our way to desert we passed by the mall**

**Jisu: from last year**

**Jisu: idk what the fuck went wrong with me**

**Jisu: i had a fucking meltdown**

**Jisu: its was so embarassing**

**Jisu: im so fucking angry at myself**

**Jisu: i hope you weren’t too freaked out**

**Jisu: srry**

**Jisu: hellu?**

**Jisu: ryu?**

_Ryujin: god_

**Jisu: yeah i fucked that up hard**

**Jisu: it was going so well**

**Jisu: im such a fucking dumbass**

_Ryujin: NO_

_Ryujin: no no no_

_Ryujin: sorry i dont mean_

_Ryujin: what r u saying???_

_Ryujin: u didnt do anything worng_

**Jisu: oof**

**Jisu: yknow**

**Jisu: im gonna be honest**

**Jisu: my mom wants me to go to therapy**

_Ryujin: god_

_Ryujin: UGH_

_Ryujin: IM LITERALLY GONNA DISPENSE MYSELF INTO YOUR CHIMNEY_

_Ryujin: CRASH MYSELF INTO YOUR ROOM_

_Ryujin: AND HUG YOU_

_Ryujin: u didnt do anything embarassing or shameful_

**Jisu: sdflkjsfjdsklfjsdljs**

**Jisu: thx**

  
  
  


**_Jisu called Ryujin_ **

**_Call lasted till 3:29 pm_ **

  
  


**1:05 am**

**Jisu: Hey**

**Jisu: um**

**Jisu: are you awake?**

**Jisu: i cant sleep**

_Ryujin: do u want me to come over_

_Ryujin: CAUSE I CAN_

_Ryujin: and I wILL_

_Ryujin: i have a provisional licence and im not supposed to drive alone BUT I DO NOT FEAR THE LAW_

_Ryujin: i CAN DRIVE AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT_

**Jisu: you dont have to**

**Jisu: its super late**

**Jisu: but if u did**

**Jisu: i wouldnt like**

**Jisu: report u to the police**

_Ryujin: im coming over right now_

**Jisu: thx**

  
  
  


**Monday**

**10:15 am**

**Jisu: yeji apologized**

**Jisu: she got really angry at herself**

_Ryujin: :/_

**Jisu: i wish she wouldnt**

**Jisu: she coulndt have predicted it**

**Jisu: she was really sweet yknow**

**Jisu: she talked me through another panic attack**

**Jisu: i got lots of deja vu vibes**

_Ryujin: Yeji is hooded girl confirmed_

**Jisu: confirmed**

  
  
  


**12:51 am**

_Ryujin: im so STUPID_

_Ryujin: it just hit me_

_Ryujin: y u hate the music room_

_Ryujin: UGH_

_Ryujin: cmon we'll just switch lunch spots_

**Jisu: slkfjsd**

**Jisu: Yknow I can start to see y u dont like it when I say im a dumbass**

**Jisu: u dont have to**

_Ryujin: wdym i dont have to_

_Ryujin: cmon lets meet over by the library_

_Ryujin: U HAVE TO GET CLOSE TO YUNA_

_Ryujin: MY TWO BEST PEOPLE_

_Ryujin: BECOMING BESTIES_

_Ryujin: YES UGH_

  
  
  
  


**Tuesday**

**5:14 pm**

**Jisu: hey ive been talking about myself like**

**Jisu: the entire time**

**Jisu: thx for putting up with that**

**Jisu: how are you?**

_Ryujin: don’t worry about that_

_Ryujin: im good_

_Ryujin: but thx for asking_

_Ryujin: Yuna is annoying me rn_

_Ryujin: we’re on a date_

_Ryujin: she says hi_

_Ryujin: 3.png_

**Jisu: UGH**

**Jisu: that SMILE**

_Ryujin: i KNOW_

**Jisu: my heart is CLENSED**

_Ryujin: SKIN UNBLEMISHED_

**Jisu: pores CLEANED**

_Ryujin: CROPS WATERED_

  
  
  


**6:14 pm**

**Jisu: hope your date went well**

**Jisu: i bumped into sear who was like finishing up some shit**

**Jisu: n she was like sup civilian**

**Jisu: and i was like ye its cool just coming back from therapy**

**Jisu: n she started telling me all these encouraging thigns**

**Jisu: and offered to escort me home**

**Jisu: so i was like yknow u reminded me of a girl in my ap bio class**

**Jisu: to TEST her**

**Jisu: and she went STIFF**

**Jisu: like trying to be natural stiff**

**Jisu: only for a second tho**

_Ryujin: SUS_

**Jisu: SUS**

  
  
  
  


**Wednesday**

**12:45 pm**

**Jisu: k its lunch**

**Jisu: i wont be sitting w/ u**

**Jisu: is that k?**

_Ryujin: course_

**Jisu: great**

**Jisu: ima go yeet at yeji**

**Jisu: poke her n stuff**

**Jisu: see if she breathes fire**

_Ryujin: lemme know_

_Ryujin: i am ready_

_Ryujin: WITH THE FIRE HYDRANT_

  
  
  


**1:31 pm**

_Ryujin: how did it go?_

**Jisu: she was all nice n all n asked if i was fine and**

**Jisu: she gave me almonds**

**Jisu: i didnt have the heart to tell her im allergic**

_Ryujin: LMAO_

**Jisu: sob**

**Jisu: id eat them if i could i swear**

**Jisu: these little poison pills**

  
  
  
  


**Thursday**

**7:57 pm**

**Jisu: okay so**

**Jisu: I’m like 99% sure yeji is sear**

_Ryujin: did she breath fire or?_

**Jisu: nah**

**Jisu: i met sear again after therapy**

**Jisu: and as thanks for escorting me two days ago**

**Jisu: i gave her the almonds yeji gave me**

_Ryujin: PFFFT_

**Jisu: YEP**

**Jisu: and she looked DEVASTATED for a second**

**Jisu: like hopefully its not me projecting but like**

**Jisu: WHY ELSE WOULD U LOOK DEVASTED WHEN SOMEONE GIVES YOU FREAKING** **_ALMONDS_ **

_Ryujin: JSIDJFLSJFS_

**Jisu: my IQ is pEAKING**

**Jisu: and she was like oh thx**

**Jisu: and i was like ‘yeah a friend gave em to me but im actually allergic but I kinda like her so i didnt have the heart to tell ehr’**

**Jisu: and then i looked straight into her eyes and i was like**

**Jisu: NEXT TIME ID PREFER STRAWBERRY MILK**

**Jisu: BUT LIKE**

**Jisu: IN A WAY THAT COULD BE INTERPRETED AS ME JUST MUSING OUT LOUD**

_Ryujin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**Jisu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_Ryujin: U PLANNED ALL THIS_

_Ryujin: SNEAKY BICH_

**Jisu: MUAHAHHAHAHA**

**8:20 pm**

_Ryujin: Oh my god_

_Ryujin: Yeji unblocked me and messaged me asking what kind of foods u were allergic to_

**Jisu: HAHAHA**

**Jisu: SEE ITS HER**

_Ryujin: SHES NOT SUBTLE_

**Jisu: HOW DID I MISS THIS FOR LIKE A YEAR**

  
  
  
  


**Friday**

**1:14 pm**

**Jisu: guess who just got free strawberry milk for lunch**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you, I hope you liked this fic. It's an idea I wanted to get down on paper, and I wish I could've work on it more but there's so many things to do. Chat fics are generally easier to write for me since its basically just a string of dialogue, but I end up with lots of excessive messages and segments. I had to trim from 3000+ words down to around 2300 before filling in the holes in the next few revisions. My brain is still churning in gay and it cannot be stopped so I have another gay af Yejisu fic coming up on revisions. Excite. Hope you're doing well!


End file.
